Many storage racks, including wine racks, are of fixed size and capacity, and cannot accommodate variations in the number of objects that can be stored in the storage rack. For example, a nine-bottle wine rack cannot accommodate ten or more bottles. A second wine rack is needed to accommodate the additional bottles. Similarly, as some of the wine bottles are removed from the rack and consumed, the wine rack can look sparsely-filled or empty.
Moreover, often the materials used to construct such racks are bulky and/or heavy to allow the rack to be able to withstand the weight of the items stored therein. In addition, many storage racks have a footprint that is relatively large compared to the amount of storage space they provide. As such, these racks take up a relatively large amount of often scarce floor or counter space compared to the amount of stored space they provide.